


Overheard

by uswntrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntrash/pseuds/uswntrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Tobin are madly in love with each other and haven't yet professed their love...what will happen when  something is overheard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic so bear with me! Please feel free to leave suggestions :))

_Alex POV_

It's hard not to look at her and stare. It's hard not to get butterflies in my stomach when she brushes past me, leaving her touch to burn my skin. It's hard not to want her chillness, and the woman who evokes all this emotion is the Tobin Heath. I quickly shake my head an scoff at the idea of Tobin actually liking me, which I seem to be doing often. I go back to present time and lay settle down into Tobin's warm embrace, we always share a bed together. My mind starts wandering and I think to when it all started back in 2008 (ignore random timings) when I first laid eyes on her, she had been running into the soccer locker room when she bumped into me causing me to spill my tea everywhere. I looked down at my ruined outfit and was about to throw a fit when I saw the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I had then quickly regained my composure and continued to stare at her while she frantically began cleaning my clothing. I knew then I had to know more about her, and from that point on Tobin has been my best friend and only that. I slowly drift off to sleep as I listen to Tobin's steady heartbeat. 

_Tobin POV_

I love her thats it. Her and only her. Alex Morgan. I come to this realization as she is cuddled up in my arms, her head resting on my chest, and her legs tangled in mine. As I go to place a light kiss on her head, knowing she's asleep, Kelley burst into the room and I am caught red handed.

"Yoo Tobin, Alex--" yelled Kelley but stops mid sentence when she sees the sight of Alex and I tangled up.

I try to get up and leave some space between Alex and I, but fail when Alex’s snuggles deeper into my arms, and I don’t have the heart to turn her away. I know Kelley is going to be talking to me about this later.

_Kelley POV_  
I let myself into the Alex and Tobin’s room when I see the door isn’t fully closed, but then I see them. Alex’s head is resting on Tobin’s chest, there legs are intertwined, and Alex seems to be asleep, but then Tobin leans in and plants a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Yoo Tobin, Alex—“ I cut myself off when I finally process whats is going on.

I understand the occasional lingering touch, stares of affection, and nicknames from them but this was at a whole new level of flirting. It talks all my willpower not to scream “I KNEW IT!”. I see Tobin finally release herself from Alex and rush over to me with a worried look in her eye as she pushes me out the door.

“What the fuck was that?” I question

“Dude nothing just chill, alright” says Tobin

But I know if just push Tobin a little more I will get an answer.

_Tobin POV_  
“Dude nothing just chill, alright” I manage to mule out hoping Kelley doesn’t notice my nervous stuttering.

Kelley spends the next twenty-five minutes ambushing me with questions about Alex and I and I've had enough.

“I’M IN LOVE WITH HER OKAY?!” I scream at Kelley

All I can do is stare at the ground and avoid Kelleys wide eyes and dropped jaw.

_Kelley POV_  
I can’t believe she actually admitted it. I know she must of had some type of feelings for Alex, but she actually loves her. I see Tobin’s awkward shift in position and quickly regain my composure o relive some of the stress on her. 

“Wow Tobin, took you long enough” I snicker out trying to lighten the mood.

“Look, I know you probably think it’s weird and—“ 

I cut Tobin off and do not let her finish the sentence because I would never let her doubt her feelings for Alex or think they’re wrong. 

“Don’t even go there! You know how I support you with everything you do!” I say to her

“Thanks KO” she responds with a smile.

_Tobin POV_  
“Soo…how are you going to tell her?” Kelley questions me.

Shit. Is all i think to myself.

“Practice on me” is all I need to hear for my head to shoot up.

“W-what?” I manage to muster out.

“Pretend I’m Alex and that you professing your love to me” she laughs out 

At first I completely shut the idea down, but the more she talks about, it the more it makes sense.

“Okay fine” I respond and prepare myself

“Here it is… I have to tell you something. Something I've been holding in for a while and can’t anymore. I love you. There I said it. I love you so much and everyday I wanna scream it from the rooftops. My love for you only grows stronger, not just because your looks but for your kind actions and words and the way you can comfort me like no one else. Every time your not feeling your best a little part of me breaks because I can not stand to see you sad for even a second.”

“Tobin—“ Kelley tries to break in but I’m not done yet.

“Wait, All I want to to do 24 hours a day is be able to call you mine and hold you when ever you need anything. I would wait my whole life to be with you and I don’t think I can express that any clearer then this” I say this with passion.

But right as I’m about to explain to Kelley that at the end I would kiss her with every single emotion in me I see Kelley staring right at something behind me and turn around to meet Alex. She has single tear rolling down her face and she quickly runs away from us as I’m about to explain whats going on. I face Kelley and she can tell by the emotions on my face that I’m utterly confused.

“Tobin, I-I think Alex thought you were saying that you’re in with love me not her” Kelley explains.

I look into her eyes and can tell she's serious and obviously feels bad, but I don’t have time to think about that as I realize I might have just lost the most valuable person in my life because of something she accidentally overheard. Everything finally processes and as I try to chase down Alex the last glimpse of her I catch until practice the next day is her running into Abby’s room sobbing. 

———————————  
Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! Please feel free to leave feedback I definitely hope to have the second chapter up soon :)


	2. Look and Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy!

Alex POV_

I wake up and feel an emptiness next to me. I reach my arm out to pull Tobin closer without even realizing I’m doing it before I hear something outside. I am about to get up but her Kelley’s loud voice and Tobin trying to shush her when I fall back asleep.

30 Minutes Later

“Dang, she's still gone?” I question to myself 

I eventually get up to investigate where she is but as I am about to turn the door knob I hear Tobin’s soothing voice and stand there a second just listening. Listening but then hearing something that makes my heart shatter into a million tiny pieces.

“I have to tell you something. Something I've been holding in for a while and can’t anymore. I love you. There I said it. I love you so much and everyday I wanna scream it from the rooftops. My love for you only grows stronger, not just because your looks but for your kind actions and words and the way you can comfort me like no one else. Every time your not feeling your best a little part of me breaks because I can not stand to see you sad for even a second.”

“Tobin—“ Kelley tries to cut her of but she continues.

“Wait, all I want to to do 24 hours a day is be able to call you mine and hold you when ever you need anything. I would wait my whole life to be with you and I don’t think I can express that any clearer then this” Tobin explains

I quickly open the door before Tobin can show her how much she loves her and not me. I feel tears stinging down the side of my cheek. I quickly run past them trying not to shed my tears in front of Kelley and Tobin, but they seem to be coming out anyway. I speed towards Abby's room which lucky isn't too far away. I knock as fast as I can and hope she comes out soon to save me. My once silent sobs turn to loud cries of sadness. Abby finally opens the door and as I crash into her arms I am relieved to see that Christie, her roommate, isn't in the room with her. 

“Hey, hey what's wrong?" Abby asks sincerely. 

I can't bring myself to say anything but she already knows what's wrong. 

"Tobin?" she questions.

I nod my head and all my tears flow out until there's none left to shed. It takes me a whole night to regain my composure and when I do I know I can confide Abby. Abby has been here for me all along especially since I got a little buzzed post winning the World Cup and let it slip that I quote on quote, “thought Tobin was super hot” well at least that's what Abby told me I said. (That also happened to be the night the world found out Servando and I got divorced because I hadn't worn any tape around my left ring finger to signify my marriage). I finally came to a normal breathing pattern and Abby releases me from her hold. I look on my phone to check the time and see I have 13 missed texts and 4 missed phone calls from…Tobin. All it takes is one glance at her name to send me into a total spiral sadness. I quickly cry myself off to sleep and dream of a perfect life with Tobin. 

NEXT MORNING

_Tobins POV_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock,  look to my left, and see nothing but an empty bed. I throw my head into my pillow and am met with wetness from my tears. 

”What have I done?” I think to myself.

How could I have been careless enough to spill out all my deepest feelings to my best friend in a hallway. I should've ran after and I need to talk to her now.  I toss on my favorite articles of clothing, which happened to include Alex's favorite sports bra which happens to be mine too. I catch myself being caught up in the thoughts of Alex and I switching clothing which seem to be a daily routine of ours. It then hits me the reason why Alex was so sad last night. 

“Maybe she had feelings for me too. "I thought to myself but quickly shakes my head at that idea.

I run as fast as my feet can carry me down to the breakfast, ignoring all my other teammates. As I get to the hall I realize how loud I’m panting and my heavy breathing, probably from the eight flights of stairs I just ran down, but also for my search of Alex who seems to be nowhere in sight. I look around and I am met with Abby's voice. 

"She's outside, and she told me everything. "Abby says with a stern face but then lightens the mood and says, “fix it”. 

I shoot outside and see Alex. She seems completely torn up. "But why? "I think to myself. Maybe she actually loves me too! I'm so stupid she needs to know how I feel right now. I sit down next to her and she tries to avoid my touch but I hold her hand any way, a little part of me breaks when I feel it. It is cold not like the usual warm and welcoming touch i’ve become accustomed to, it’s right then and there I know i have to fix this. 

“Look Lex, I’m so sorry but you—,” I start but I’m cut of with the feeling of Alex’s lips pressed hard against mine. 

It’s hard to even process whats going on I feel every emotion love, passion, power, fear, happiness. I forgot to even kiss back, but as soon as everything clicks together all the warmth is lost in my body when her lips disconnect from mine. I look up not even knowing whats going I on and the next nine words that leave her mouth hit me like a bullet.

“I knew it, you could never have loved me,” she yells her voice slightly cracking in the middle.

Before I know it she was gone, I lost her again. I wouldn't have it this time though, I wouldn't let her get away and spend another night full of crying and heart breaking. I run to the bus my eyes only looking for Alex but I am told she took a cab to practice. 

“How convenient ” I whisper to myself and take a seat in the nearest opening.

I frantically walk onto the soccer stadium that we are processing on today and look for the locker rooms. Jill needed to talk to me on the bus, but I didn't retain any of the information because all I could think of was Alex, and so now I’m running behind. I race to the locker rooms once I spot the entrance and notice the whole teams in there, but then I see her my one true loved looking into her locker avoiding me. 

“HEY EVERYONE,” I yell to everyone in the locker room, “I need to tell Alex this now and I will never get it out if I don’t do this now.” I confidently say outloud.

Alex looks up from he locker and actually pays attention to me for once in the last two days. 

“How do I start…Alex I lost you yesterday, I lost the love of my life. The person who I’ve been madly in love with for years, and the person I care most about in this world. My heart shattered into a million pieces when I saw tears rushing down your face and I lost all confidence in myself this morning to kiss you back. It took everything to get up here and tell you this so I need you to know that I love you always and forever.” I say with conviction but do have a shakiness in my voice.

I can see the mixed emotions on Alex’s face and know she just needs to process for a minute when she sits down.

“Hey were gonna give you two a minute,” Abby finally speaks up as she ushered the team out of the locker room while people have tears in there eyes and are snuffling.

I slowly make my my over to Alex once the team leaves the room.

“What about Kelley? Don’t you love her?” Alex says with a little sass

“Oh Alex, I’m so very sorry about that. Kelley walked in you asleep in my arms when I happened to be planting a kiss on top of your head (she blushes at this). I went outside to talk to her but she bantered me with questions and I finally admitted my love for you. She told me to practice how to say I love you to you so I was pretending you were her which is when you heard me say all those things.” I mange to get out without tears.

“So you love me?” asks Alex

“ Yes, yes with all my heart.” I explain.

We both lean in at the same time and her lips brush against mine. I feel a spark of warmth and look for a sign to keep going from Alex. She moves her hand up to my face and I gain all the confidence I need to continue. I feel Alex smile into the kiss and reciprocate the smile back. Alex moves her hand to my waist and a new warmth spread like fire through my body as my stomach flipped over and over again. I struggle for oxygen but pull back just enough to breath. Our foreheads are pressed together, our lips swollen, and our breath is heavy. She whispers something to me and says its just loudly enough for me to her before I pull back in for another passionate kiss.  
The words “I love you” swirl around in my head and I think to myself:

“I did it I got my girl.”  
———  
To be continued for sure!!! Feedback is appreciated :)))))


	3. Drunk and too in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try not doing POV's. Let me know if you like this chapter or if you want me to change the storyline a little :))

Tobin and Alex finally emerge from the locker room hand in hand. The team spills many “awe’s” and “oh lala’s” but only their closet friends see whats really going on. Kelley, Cheney, and Arod notice that Tobin’s shirt is slightly flipped up and wrinkled, along with Alex’s normal perfect hair looking more ruffled then usual. The three only assumed that there might have been a little kissing due to their “honeymoon phase”, but little did they know Tobin and Alex had a full on make out session.

“Are you sure your want this?” Tobin asked, and Alex nodded her head biting down on her lip leaving Tobin to become very turned on.

“Okay but—,” Tobin didn't have time to respond to Alex’s little head nod as their lips finally touched, both of their lips now moving slowly together. Tobin was the first one to speed it up a notch by skillfully sliding her tongue pass Alex’s lips, where there tongues fought for dominance, but Alex being Alex…she won. As the kiss grew more intense, Tobin let her hand venture to the back of Alex’s neck letting her fingers wrap themselves around the forward. Alex then rested her hand on the midfielder and slowly slid her hand up Tobin’s shirt, feeling her sun-kissed abs sending chills down Tobin’s spine. Pulling away for a brief second so things wouldn’t get to heated in the locker room, Alex took this time to look straight into Tobin’s and say the three words Tobin was dying to hear.

“I love you too”, was all Alex needed to say for Tobin to crash their lips together and share one last passionate before practice.

“We will finish this later,” Alex whispers into to Tobin’s ear and winks, “Y-yes please” is all can stutter out. As they both get up and walk out, but not before Alex takes Tobin’s hand in her own.

Kelley points to Tobin’s flipped up shirt and then Alex immediately turns bright red. In once swift rapid motion Alex lets go of Tobin’s hand, causing Tobin to frown but understands if Alex isn’t ready for public yet but realizes whats going on when she sees Alex tugging on her shirt to pull it down. Tobin gives Alex a thankful glare and soon tries to flatten out Alex’s hair returning the favor, they haven’t yet figured out a system of fixing their appearances for post make-out sessions.  
Tobin and Alex leisurely make they way to the pitch and are fully consumed in their own world, sharing long glances at each other and constantly laughing when Tobin realizes the public will be at the training soon watching them.

“How do you feel about the public knowing?” Tobin asks bluntly.

Alex at first is confused but regains her composure and knows her answer in less than a second.

“I’m more ready to let the would know you are mine than you could ever know.” Alex replies as Tobin’s worried expression turns to utter joy.

“So, Alex Morgan will you be my girlfriend?” Tobin ask with a beaming smile.

“Darn it Tobin!!” exclaims Alex and Tobin realizes she's made the biggest mistake of her life and Alex can see the girl she's in love with heartbreaking and realizes she choose the totally incorrect way to respond to that.

“Sorry,” Tobin responds quietly “I just assumed, but….never mind” Tobin says nearing tears.

“NO TOBIN! Thats not what I meant I was sad because I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend! Of course I will be you girlfriend it would make me the happiest person alive!” Alex explains.

Tobin pulls Alex into a tight embrace never wanting to let her go. This was jus the start of their relationship

———————————————————————————————

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

“Come on baby we have to go!” Tobin yells to Alex, who is currently in the bathroom.

“Tobin Powell Heath, did you just call me baby?” Alex runs out of the bathroom and meets Tobin by the hotel room door.

“Is that a problem?” asks Tobin, “Of course not I love it” the forward responds with a grin and a light kiss on Tobin’s lips, leaving the midfielders lips to feel like they are on fire.

Alex pulls Tobin out the door knowing Tobin’s still in a trance from that kiss. They hop in a cab and make their way to a club that Megan, Syd, and Kelley forced them to go to. Once they arrive they make sure to hold hands not caring the world knows about their new found love. Tobin and Alex both called their families earlier and made sure they approved of their relationship. Alex’s parents knew their was always something special between Alex and Tobin, but Tobin’s family was a little hesitant at first with their religion and all, but Alex explained her love for Tobin and they immediately welcomed Alex to the family.

Alex practically dragged Tobin through all the paparazzi. Tobin was most definitely not comfortable around all the bright flashing lights, people asking for signatures, and reporters yelling questions for them to answer. Lucky Alex had informed Tobin to just keep her head down and smile until in the club, which for Tobin she couldn’t wait for. Alex being the superstar forward she was, there was 10x the amount paparazzi that showed up when they got word Syd and Kelley were at the club with Alex on the way. Once inside, there was no paparazzi allowed and it was just a regular club with good friends.

“Lex, I’m gonna grab some drinks” Tobin yells through the music to Alex.

“K babe, I’m gonna go with Syd to find Kelley and Megan.” replies Alex.

Once Tobin finally finds their table through the madness of the club she sees at least nine empty shot glasses with the girls no where to be found. “Great” Tobin thought to herself. The next thing she feels is someone wrap their arms around her waist and start to dance on her, but being so shocked by this she accidentally spilled her drink on herself. Tobin is about to shove the person off of her but it only takes a second to realize that familiar grip…Alex. She turns around and has not had enough to drink for what is happening. She feels Alex grab her hands, place them on her hips, and the Alex starts to grind into Tobin’s pelvis. This action almost earning an explicit moan from Tobin, then Alex whispers to Tobin,

“I want and need you so bad right now.” Alex reveals then jumps Tobin’s lips, kissing her and slamming her up against a wall. Tobin pulls herself together and removes herself, but Alex keeps coming back for more. Tobin and Alex had only been together for three months and noting more had happened then maybe a shirt being removed during a heated make out session, but they both weren’t ready for the next step yet. Well, thats what Tobin though at least, Lex had been dying of sexual frustration and Tobin was completely oblivious to it. Nevertheless, Tobin knew this wasn’t her Alex and tried to get her to settle down, but Alex wouldn’t, “she must have had the majority of those shots” Tobin though to herself. Tobin finally had enough and felt a little used, Kelley, Syd, and Megan weren’t nearly as drunk as Alex and saw the whole interaction going on between the two.

Kelley was about make her way over because they looked like they needed saving, but what she saw next was way out of control. Tobin finally tried to get Alex to leave before things got to out of hand, but Alex wouldn't and she walked away from Tobin and joined a group of near by boys that had been checking her out all night. Alex started dancing with them, and may I add a little to inappropriately. Kelley shot a glance at Syd and Megan that told them to get her and bring her back to the hotel. Kelley brought her attention back to Tobin who had slid down the wall and was crumbled into a little ball sobbing. Kelley then helped Tobin out of the club.

“Why would she say that Kelley? Why would she do that to me? I just didn’t want her to do anything stupid and now I’m the stupid one who is standing here alone, heartbroken.” Tobin whimpered out.

“Don’t think like that Tobin, and you’re not alone!! Alex was just really drunk, it’s my fault we should have controlled her drinking while you were gone.” explained Kelley.

“No, Alex is gonna have to take some responsibility for this one.” Tobin said while getting out of the cab.

Tobin and Kelley arrived at the hotel slightly after Alex, Syd, and Pione. Tobin, Kelley, Alex, Syd, and Pinoe all took the same elevator though, which did not go over well. Alex kept trying to grab at Tobin and repeatedly said something along the lines of:

“Tobin come fuck me I loooove you!”

Alex slurred all her words and once the elevator finally reached the eighth floor Tobin practically ran out.

“I’m sorry guys I can’t be in the same room with her tonight.” Tobin said while looking down at her feet.”

“It’s fine we totally understand…umm Alex will stay in my room tonight and since me and Syd are roomies, Syd could you spend the night with Tobin?” Kelley wondered.

“Of course, come on Tobin lets get you cleaned up.” Syd responded with a smile.  
Everyone made their way back to their respective rooms and tried to forget tonights events. Kelley was finally relieved when Alex crashed in Syd’s bed after two hours of craziness, Alex even tried to make a move on her which Kelley would not let Tobin find out about.

“Your gonna regret this tomorrow,” Kelley whispered under her breath to Alex as she set two Advil’s and a glass of water on the bedside table and went to sleep herself in her own bed.


	4. Talk to Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy and feel free to leave any suggestions you guys have :))

As Alex woke up she felt a pounding in her head that made her feel dizzy, but knew Tobin’s embrace would help heal anything. Alex reached for Tobin, but only felt an empty bed next to her and was immediately confused. She slowly popped her head up taking into account her massive hangover. The last thing she remembered from last night was walking hand in hand with Tobin into the club and possibly having one too many shots while Tobin was off getting a softer drink. She went back to reality and only saw Kelley sitting up in her bed, and then realized she was’t even in her own hotel room.

“Kelley? Wait, what, why am I in your room and where’s Tobin?” Alex questioned.

“You don’t remember do you?” Kelley asked with a mono tone voice

“What is there to remember?” Alex responds

Kelley didn't know how to respond and just shook her head. She knew she had to tell Alex, but she was mad at her at the same time. She finally made up her mind and realized she couldn’t just leave Alex in the dark.

“I’m only telling you this because you are one of my closet friends…Alex last night you were dunk, really drunk, possibly the most drunk—,”

“Okay i get it” Alex said.

“You started to become very umm sexual to say the least, you were all over Tobin and basically started well fucking her in the middle of the club, she tried to push you away a couple times but you just kept coming back. Finally she told you that you both should go back to the hotel but you wouldn’t have it. You yelled something to her that I couldn’t make out than stormed to some group of guys who had been checking you out all night then started dancing dirty with them and Tobin fell to the floor and started sobbing. I won’t go into detail about going back to the hotel but Alex…she was heartbroken.” Kelley decided to stop there because of the facial expression on Alex’s face. 

“N-no, no thats not true!! I couldn’t have done that, I would never hurt her like that!” Alex yelled and ran out of the room, down the hall, forgetting about her hangover, and started banging on her and Tobin’s door. 

Kelley tried to run after her and stop her but it was too late. The door opened and Alex was met with Syd’s and Megan’s faces she was about to ask about Tobin when she saw her, Alex’s memory was flooded by memories of last night and how much pain she caused Tobin. Tobin was asleep on Christen Press’s lap and the closer Alex looked she saw the tear stains on Tobin’s shirt and Christen’s pants. 

“Look Alex, she’s in a lot of pain right now, let her—,” Megan was cut of by Alex’s desperate screaming.

“Tobin, Tobin please! I’ m so sorry I didn’t mean any of it!” Alex cried out.

This made Tobin look up and see Alex for the first time since last night. Alex was on the verge of tears and they finally spilled over when Tobin shook her head, shot Alex a look of disgust, and laid her head back on Christen’s lap not even taking a second look at Alex. 

“Time…she just needs some time Alex.” Megan told her, and Alex gave her just that.

A day turned to three days, then five days, then a week, than a week and a half. Alex was never given the chance to apologize to Tobin, there was always someone around her, guarding her from Alex. Once the team found out about the whole situation everyone hated her, Alex lost her bus partner, her passing partner, her friend, and her lover. She sat alone on the bus and the team would rotate who would have to be Alex’s partner for soccer practice. The only person Alex actually talked to was Kelley, and she was the only one who would listen. Tobin wouldn’t let her personal life effect her soccer and Alex tried to but she was depressed without Tobin. 

Tobin being the loving person she was had noticed Alex’s change in mood, but just couldn't wrap her head around forgiving Alex yet. The words that Alex had said to her in the club were harsh, and Tobin had kept them to herself letting them swirl in her head. Alex’s actions were forgiven in Tobin’s head but those words Alex said to her:

“Fine I will just go find someone else to love.” 

Tobin doesn’t even know why that got to her so much, it just did. As Tobin is wrapped up in her thoughts she runs into someone and they both fall down. Tobin ending up on top of them.

“Oh my goodness dude sorry about that” Tobin quickly reacts than realizes that she is on top of Alex.

“Oh don’t worry its my fault.” Alex replied slightly biting her lower lip causing Tobin to fall in love with her all over again. Tobin hasn’t even spoken to Alex for the past week and in this now compromising position she thinks it’s time to put Alex out of her misery. Tobin is the first to get up and the whole team watches just as the whole interaction happens. Christen then steps in who has been very protective of Tobin.

“Come on Tobin, lets go.” Christen says, but Kelley steps in.

“No. I have watched this go on long enough you all don’t know how hard this has been on Alex too. I was pissed at her for what she put Tobin through but it was a drunken mistake and I’ve come to terms with that. Alex cries herself to sleep every night, clinging onto Tobin’s old UNC jacket because thats all she gets of her because YOU all don’t even let Alex and Tobin look at each other. And every night I’m the one who listens to Alex curse herself for what she did and I’m the one who has to comfort her or else she wouldn’t even be playing soccer right now.” Kelley releases all this thats been boiling up inside of her.

The team looks to Alex who is slightly blushing and mouths “thank you” to Kelley. 

“And Tobin, I understand if you’re not ready to forgive Alex, but it’s been two weeks and you haven’t even spoken to her. She beats herself up about it everyday and every night, all she wants to be able to do is apologize and talk to you. If you were to look in her bag right now you’ll find more of your items then hers because thats all she has left of you. Don't be a douche…talk to her, she loves you.” Kelley said and then made her way to the bus.

The team stood in awe, they were all utterly and completely shocked at what Kelley just said. Just as the team started to awkwardly look around Kelley comes back for round #3.

“And one last thing. For all the people who were criticizing Alex for wearing makeup these past practices, and basically making fun of her right in front of her, she wears it to cover up the back rings under her eyes from staying up all tonight and crying to herself.” Kelley then storms to the bus and Hope follows after her. 

The rest of the team just stands there sharing guilty glances at each other. Tobin sees a single tear fall down Alex’s cheek and knows that all Kelley sad was true. 

“I think you guys should head back to the hotel. It’s okay I promise.” Tobin explains to the team. 

Alex starts to walk away but Tobin grabs her hand. Both Alex and Tobin fall into a trance from the contact they both so desperately missed. Alex is the first to regain her composure and thinks about everything she needs to say to Tobin.

“Tobin can you please just hear me out for a minute.” Alex asks

“Yes of course I’m sorry for ignoring you these past weeks.” Tobin responds.

“No please don’t say that, you don’t have to apologize for anything. I should be the one apologizing for everything I did to you. I don’t even know what was going through my mind that night if I could take every second of it back I would. I know you could never love me again I ju—-,” Tobin cuts Alex off there.

“How could you think that? That I don’t still love you?” Tobin asks confused

“I heard some people on the team saying that you were better off without me and that you agreed.” Alex says tears strolling down.

Tobin doesn't respond, but instead reaches down to Alex’s bag and grabs it.

“No. Tobin. Don’t.” Alex tries to say in between sobs.

But Tobin looks in it anyway and sees Alex’s pink pre-wrap, her cleats, her shin guards, then a ton of the midfielders items. She spots her favorite watch, locket, UNC t-shirt, beanie, and favorite photo of them together. It was a photo of Alex and Tobin after they first came out to the team and their smiles were beaming. Tobin knew then and there she had to forgive Alex. Tobin snapped back to reality and heard Alex rambling on with her apology. 

“Tobin, Tobin did you hear any of that? I’m sorry it sucked I have been practicing for days but I never imagined it to be this hard in person.” Alex said

“Ya I did, and Alex I forgive you.” Tobin responded  
And with that Tobin took Alex’s hand and made their way to find a ride home. They walked out of the stadium and saw that the bus was still there. The whole team was standing outside of the bus and Alex felt completely awkward and was at a loss for what to do. She decided to disconnect her hand from Tobin’s because all of the glares she was receiving, but Tobin slipped her arm around Alex’s waist reassuring her. 

“Thanks for waiting” Tobin nodded her head to them and made her way to the bus with Alex in her arms, but was stopped by the team.

“Wait…we need to apologize to Alex.” Christen said representing the whole team, “We were all being complete bitches to you and we are all very sorry. We didn’t realize how much you suffered too and we are all really sorry for that.” 

“Aww it’s okay guys, I understand that you were all just trying to protect her. And thank you for taking such good care of her when she was pain.” Alex says with a sincere smile. 

The team was a team again and with that things were finally back to normal.


	5. Tired, but Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!

Once the team had entered the bus and took their respective seats Tobin sat down in her usual seat, when Alex was about to walk straight to the back and take her now regular seat alone in the last row when she heard Tobin’s voice.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tobin questions

“Oh sorry I didn’t know if I could sit here or not, usually I just sit in the back by myself.” Alex says but immediately regrets it when she realizes how pathetic that sounded.

“Well thats about to change, come on we need some alone time.” Tobin responds always making sure Alex doesn’t feel awkward.

Tobin takes the window seat and pulls Alex down next to her. 

“Do you need anything?” asks Tobin.

“Please just hold me.” responds Alex

“Of course.” Tobin says.

Alex melts into Tobin’s warm embrace that she's missed so much. She had gotten used to the feeling of emptiness that surrounded her at night, quickly shaking those thoughts Alex snuggled into Tobin even more. Tobin was at first hesitant to jump back into a relationship with Alex but she saw the effect she had on Alex and knew they both truly love each other. 

Once at the hotel Alex and Tobin were the last ones off the bus. They just wanted to be in their own little world again. Once they hit the elevator to go up Tobin made the first move to kiss Alex. Alex not wanting to rush anything let Tobin make the move and didn’t rush it. As soon as their lips hit each others they were so far gone they knew they wouldn't be able to stop. The kiss proceeded to get more and more intense. Tobin slid her hands down to Alex’s ass and gave it a quick squeeze before picking her up and leaving a trail kisses down her neck. Alex responded by wrapping her legs around Tobin to help support herself. The couple was too preoccupied to hear the elevator ding and when the doors opened they were met with the faces of Kelley and Hope who were a little preoccupied as well. 

“Shit” Tobin ad Alex both said at the same time while Tobin let Alex out of her grip.

“We don’t tell anyone about either of these situations.” Hope says and all four girls just nod their heads.

Alex and Tobin practically run to their room to finish what they started. Tobin fumbles with her room key and Alex takes a minute since she hasn't been in this room with Tobin for two weeks. Tobin takes her by the hand and guides her to the window bed. Alex knows Tobin must have chosen this bed because they would only cuddle on it since it was Alex’s. 

Alex starts to take the lead a little, but notices she's awfully tired due to her terrible sleeping patterns. Alex has only gotten four hours of sleep at the most for the last two weeks due to not being with Tobin. Alex pushed through her sleepiness and focused on Tobin. Alex guided Tobin to the side of the bed and once she felt Tobin’s knees hit the bed she slowly pushed her down onto it. Alex made her way on top of Tobin, kissing her the whole way down. Alex pulled away for a quick second and turned away from Tobin, Tobin didn't make much out of it but she thought she might've heard her yawn. Alex faced back to Tobin and Tobin slid her hands under Alex's shirt, removing it in one quick movement. The only light in the room came from the bedside lamp and when Tobin looked up to Alex who was straddling her lap, she noticed something under her eye.

"Wait Alex, what's under your eye" Tobin asked, slightly out of breath, then mentally slapping herself because she remembered what Kelly said about Alex wearing make up. Alex looked on the verge of tears as she got up off of Tobin and ran to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom Alex looked at herself in the mirror and saw that most of the make up had rubbed off under her eyes. She look like she had been punched in the eye and as a result had a black eye, but she was really just sleep deprived.

Tobin decided to give her some space but eventually came up to the bathroom door and whispered:

"Hey, you're beautiful no matter what let me see you," Tobin said sending chills down Alex's spine because she always felt so loved by Tobin.

Tobin heard the bathroom door unlock and took a step back waiting for Alex to come out. At this point Tobin had turned on all the lights in the hotel room and the mood had been lost, but all she cared about was making sure Alex was okay. As Alex made her way out Tobin saw two dark black rings under her eyes and immediately felt guilty.

"Oh my goodness, Alex are you okay?!" Tobin asked

"Ya it's fines it's nothing." Alex replied.

"It's obviously something please tell me," Tobin said taking Alex's hands in her own and holding them.

"O-okay but please don't make a big deal out of it... I haven't been able to sleep for the past two weeks the most I get is three hours of sleep on a good night, and that's only when Kelly would come over to comfort me." Alex says and Tobin's facial expression drops

Alex prepares herself for Tobin to dump her or yell at her but all Tobin says is:

"I haven't been able to sleep too,  not without you beside me."

And Alex and Tobin fall into an embrace and just start laughing, laughing about their fight, laughing about their issues, and just laughing about everything.

"Come one lets get to bed." Tobin says and Alex follows up by bluntly saying

"I love you so much Tobin Heath"

and Tobin responds with,

"I love you more Lex."

Making Alex's inside melt with happiness as she hears Tobin say her nickname in the first time for two weeks. And that night Tobin and Alex fell asleep within seconds and together for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone have any suggestions for what I should do with the story??


	6. A Very Clear Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHTLY SEXUAL*****

Alex’s eyes fluttered opened and she was met with Tobin’s eyes staring at her. 

“Good morning beautiful.” 

"Hey babe " Alex replied

And boy had Tobin missed those words rolling off of Alex's tongue. Alex and Tobin laid there for a second before Alex made her way on top of Tobin, straddling her.

"Well this is a nice way to wake up" Tobin said with a smirk

"Glad you're enjoying it." Alex winked and slowly made her way to find Tobin's lips. Tobin was so turned on at this point she could barely contain herself. As Alex was just about to kiss Tobin’s lips she swerved and went for her sweet spot, the jaw line. Just as Alex licked and kissed down her jaw she heard Tobin let out a quiet moan only audible to Alex. Tobin was done being teased and decided to speed things up. In one swift motion Tobin rolled Alex onto her back, quickly straddled her and switching positions. Alex then was the one to let out a much louder moan as Tobin grinded into her.

"What was that babe?" Tobin sarcastically said, earning a slap from Alex.

Just as their lips touched they heard a banging on the door.  
   
"Come on lovebirds, team breakfast" Abby yelled through the door and banged on it a couple times for good measure. 

Tobin, knowing they couldn't finish what they started, quickly detached herself from Alex

"Hey, wait where you going?" Alex asked and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Assuming we can't finish what we started I need a cold shower after that, and like now" Tobin said slightly embarrassed

Alex then plopped back on the bed and watched Tobin run into the bathroom.  All Alex could do was laugh to herself. 

Meanwhile, down in the breakfast hall it spread like wildfire that Abby had heard Alex moaning Tobin’s name . The team patiently awaited the arrival of Tobin and Alex, but after 15 minutes the team thought they might have been a little preoccupied with something else. The couple finally arrived with Tobin’s arm slung around Alex’s neck. 

“Hey everyone, look who finally decided to show up.” Abby yelled to the team.

“Hi! Sorry Tobin had to take a shower!” Alex said and the room immediately burst into laughter.

“Did it happen to be a cold shower Toby?” Megan said barely getting it out before rolling on the floor in laughter. 

“W-what?” Tobin stuttered out before turning deep shade of red.

Alex on the other hand had a certain smirk, taking pride in what she evoked in Tobin. Cheney slowly made her way over to them to put them out of their misery and tell them why the team was having a field day with this certain topic.  
As Lauren pulled them aside and whispered to them what was going on, it was Alex’s turn to turn red in the face and for Tobin to slightly smirk. Alex quickly regained her composure, gave Tobin a quick look to wipe the smirk off her face, and sat them down at a table. The next thirty minutes was spent by Syd, Megan, Kelley, Hope, Cheney, and Arod cracking jokes at the couple, and dirty ones might I add. The jokes ran something along the lines of:

You guys should’ve just showered together to “save water”  
or

We started to think you guys just ate out in you hotel room

Alex was completely fed up and decided to send a very very clear message to the team. Alex took Tobin’s lips in her own while Megan was in the middle of telling another joke. Tobin didn't even know what had just happened so she just kissed back harder than Alex kissed in. The next thing Tobin knew the kiss was getting heated and forgot the whole entire team was watching them. Alex pulled away whispered something in Tobin’s ear, and by the Tobin’s facial expression the team knew something not so appropriate was about to happen. Alex got up walked away and Tobin popped out of her chair seconds later and basically fell over trying to race out of the breakfast hall to follow Alex. 

Back in the breakfast hall the whole teams jaws were dropped. 

“Did that just really happen??” questioned a couple of the team members, but most of them were to in shock to even process what had happened. 

“I am not going even remotely close to their room today” Hope said

In response was the nodding of head of the other 22 the people in the room, and Tobin and Alex weren’t seen for the rest of the day, well except for one person.


	7. Overheard Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTY skip chapter if you don't wanna read anything sexual!!!!!!

“Oh. My. God.” was all Tobin could stutter out as Alex stripped down to only her bra and panties. Tobin had assumed her and Alex would definitely have some “fun alone time”, but never in a million years would she think that Alex freaking Morgan would be stripping right in front of her in the sexiest way possible. Alex slowly made her way to Tobin and decided to tease her just a little more.

“Are” kiss “You” kiss “Gonna” kiss “Do” kiss “Something?” Alex said while leaving a trail of kisses down Tobin’s jaw.

In that moment it all clicked for Tobin, she got her movement back and what happened next was unlike anything Alex had experienced from Tobin…she was being dirty.

Tobin connected hers and Alex’s lips and immediately slipped her tongue into Alex’s mouth, not wasting anytime. Alex was taken by surprise but found it incredibly sexy coming from Tobin and even moaned into the kiss when Tobin grabbed her ass and guided them over to the closet bed. Alex switched positions, discarded Tobin’s shirt, pushed her onto the bed, and then straddled her.

“These need to come off.” Alex said and began tugging on waistband of Tobin’s sweatpants. 

Tobin nodded in agreement, but not before passionately pulling Alex into another kiss. Tobin knew where this was headed sensing between the two there was only one bra and two pairs of underwear left. Both of them were so far gone that they were very very close to well coming. Tobin had kissed her way down to Alex’s fine abs, messaging her boob as well the whole time. 

“W-wait Alex are you sure?” Tobin questioned slightly out of breath.

Alex stared into Tobin’s eyes and said, “Tobin, fuck me.” 

And with that Tobin entered Alex causing her to scream Tobin’s name repeatedly.

The next two hours were spent in passionate lovemaking. 

__TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER__

The team had made sure to keep clear of Tobin and Alex’s room, not wanting to have the unfortunate experience of hearing or seeing anything that would most likely scar them for life.

“Okay, its been like three hours they have to be done by now, and they probably were just joking ri—.” but Kelley was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

She looked at her Caller ID and saw it was Alex. Right as Kelley went to answer it, the call went to voicemail and Kelley had just assumed she had missed the call. After multiple times of trying to call Alex back she finally gave up and made her way up to Tobin’s and Alex’s room. Kelley slowly made her way down the hallway with her fingers crossed hoping she wouldn’t hear any….”noises” coming from a certain room. Once Kelley thought the coast was clear, and had convened herself that Tobin and Alex had just pulled a prank and weren’t actually about to have sex, she whipped out a spare room key Kelley had from Tobin’s and Alex’s fight.

As Kelley unlocked the door and made her way in the next thing she saw and heard would be in the back of her mind for years. 

“Fuck Lex, harder.” Tobin moaned out and raised her hips to increase the pace.

Alex and Tobin were a little preoccupied, if you know what I mean, to even hear the door unlock or notice Kelley standing in the door way until she shrieked.

“OH MY GOD MY EYES!!!” exclaimed Kelley as she dropped to the floor and covered her eyes.

“KELLEY what the heck are you doing here?!?” Alex yelled as she jumped off Tobin.

“KELLEY get the hell out!” Tobin then yelled and covered both her own naked body, and Alex’s naked body with the nearest sheet.

“I’m scared, oh god, wtf guys it’s been like three hours” Kelley screamed standing up and turning her back to the scene in front of her.

“Kelley in the nicest way possible, GET OUT.” Tobin and Alex said in unison while trying to find some articles of clothing to throw on.

“This is the worst day of my life, I can’t believe I walked in on my two best friends fucking!” Kelley said way to calmly for the position she's in.

“I swear to god Kelley if you don’t leave in two seconds.” Tobin threatens with a look in her eye.

“gladly” Kelly said quickly turning to leave the room.

“Thanks we have something to finish.” Alex mocks as Kelley closes the door behind her.

“I did NOT just hear that.” Kelley yells through the halls repeatedly.

“You now were not finishing this round right?” Tobin asked

“I know I had to make her pay somehow.” Alex laughed out.

“I can not believe that actually just happened, she's gonna tell the whole team, and everyones gonna know.” Alex said

“But do you really regret it, I mean that was pretty good.” Tobin said slightly smirking.

That comment earned a slap from Alex, but in a very playful way.

“We should get dressed and I guess face Kelley and the team.” Alex said and Tobin nodded in agreement.

“I call first shower!” Tobin yelled and ran to the bathroom adding a side comment, “Or you can always join.” 

“Nice try babe,” Alex said winking.

“K brb.” Tobin replied

After Alex and Tobin had taken showers and gotten dressed they laced their hands together and made their way to face the team. As soon as they walked in their jaws dropped and they knew it was gonna be a tough evening….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
